


Resilience Runs in the Family

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The reader, daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, finds herself thrown back in time. She must work with her parents and Detective Jim Gordon to get back home, while also hiding the Wayne family secret. BASED ON ‘GOTHAM’~ SEASON 4





	Resilience Runs in the Family

The first thing you noticed was the pulsing in your head- pounding that threatened to burst your skull open if it continued at that constant intensity. Your eyes fluttered open slowly as a groan left your lips. The kevlar material of your suit rubbed against your torso as you lifted yourself up from the floor, your eyes darted around the familiar room as you tried to remember what had happened.

Honestly, the only thing you could remember was Tim looking at you with panicked eyes in the cave, then it was black. You shook your head, tearing off your cowl in hopes of relieving your headache. The cape that billowed behind you swished as you spun around in confusion. You were in the cave, that much was sure. But- there was nothing there. Just a small computer on a desk that looked like it hadn’t been used in years. 

What was going on?

You climbed the stairs only to meet a blown up door and the entrance to the secret passage- something very unfamiliar to you. You pushed on the wall, hearing the turning of gears as the fireplace gave way to the study. Wait- fireplace? Where was the clock? You silently stepped into the study, instinct telling you that something major had happened to you, and none of this was normal.

Your curly, black hair fell in front of your eyes as you left the study, hoping to explore the manor that seemed so different to you. However, that would have to wait. A door slammed, catching your attention. With narrowed eyes, you threw your cowl back on  and tip-toed towards the kitchen. 

“Master B, do try and be more careful. This deal with Penguin, it has nothing to do with your parents.”

“That doesn’t matter, Alfred. I have to be prepared for Ra’s’ return. This is why we started this whole thing.”

Ra’s? You peeked in the kitchen, only to see the most shocking thing of your life. A younger version of Alfred stood before you, along with a much younger version of your father. You two were around the same age, it looked like. About 17 years old. One thing was for sure- you weren’t home. But this was your father- and you need his help.

“Ra’s al Ghul?” Your voice came out crystal clear, despite of the cowl covering the entire expanse of your face. The two men before you jumped; Bruce immediately got into a fighting stance and Alfred pulled out a gun.

“If I were you, Alfred, I would put the gun down.”

“Who are you? And how do you know Ra’s? How do you know Alfred?” Bruce’s voice was tense, but not as gravelly as it is in the future. His form was weak- he must be just starting. Alfred never lowered the gun- in fact, his grip on the weapon tightened. 

“I- I cannot tell you who I am. But I am an enemy of Ra’s, Bruce Wayne. I can help you defeat him.”

“Sorry, Miss, but how are we supposed to trust you? You broke into our home and we can’t even see your face. Honestly, what kind of outfit is that?” He, of course, was referring to your vigilante uniform. 

It fit tightly against your form, and covered every inch of your body. The dark grey was a dull contrast to the navy blue bat on your chest. A faint gold strip outlined the symbol. Your navy blue gloves had golden, retractable claws on the fingertips, and your blue boots had a gold stripe on top to match. Your cowl was a dark grey with a white, see-through material covering the eyes, and small ears were place on top.Your hair hung through a hole in the back. Your navy blue cape flowed down to your hips, though it was ripped with tears and bullet-holes at the moment.

You smiled, though they couldn’t see that. Alfred’s tone made you feel at home. Almost. “It’s my uniform. They call me BatCat.” Your gloves came to your cowl to pull it off. Your puffy hair fell out, framing your face as you smirked. “But you can call me (Y/N).” 


End file.
